Tell Me Pretty Lies
by the-yellow-rose-girl
Summary: Tyzula Advent 2017. A friendship, a true love, a tragedy, told in drabbles of exactly 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Tyzula Advent 2017. A collection of strictly 100 word drabbles about my favorite ladies. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **001\. Monsters**

Ty Lee meets the monster she loves while hiding from monsters she hated.

It isn't love at first sight.

Those monsters find her. Mean girls.

"Are you just stretching or are we at the circus?" mocks Ming.

The princess's arrival makes Ming's eyes flash.

"Well, you know it can't be a circus without _clowns_ like you." Azula gestures at the gaggle of girls and Ming blanches.

"Bye, princess," Ming murmurs.

Ty Lee giggles, her hand pressed over her mouth.

Azula spins around and winks at her.

It isn't love at first sight, but it is love at precisely that look.


	2. Chapter 2

**002\. New**

Love is a secret under Ty Lee's tongue.

They don't talk about it because they cannot take the risk. No one dates the Fire Lord's daughter. Azula also insisted that they aren't a real couple. Nothing more than friends.

Despite the glances and stolen kisses.

Ty Lee would die a thousand deaths for Azula's happiness, therefore she never protests.

Then something changes. Something new happens.

Ty Lee stands on a beach in the dark, unable to see anything but the moon above the waves and faint city lights behind dunes.

"You're my girlfriend now. Start acting like it," orders Azula.


	3. Chapter 3

**003\. Pity Party**

Ty Lee does not know how to make Azula feel better.

She usually is good at the kind of thing, but Azula is not an average person. She could not be further from average.

"Do you think I'm ordinary?" demands Azula. "He said I'm ordinary. He said I'm full of myself and overconfident."

"I…" Ty Lee doesn't know what reply Azula desires.

"There's nothing worse than being ordinary."

"You're not ordinary. You're the most incredible person who ever lived. You're already a legend and you're only fourteen."

Azula locks eyes with Ty Lee, seeking a lie.

She doesn't find one.


	4. Chapter 4

**004\. Trophy Wife**

Before the Invasion, Ty Lee nervously sits on Azula's bed.

"What is it?" demands Azula, as Ty Lee expected.

"You're my best friend," says Ty Lee, then more softly, "And my girlfriend. And I love you. I've never loved you more than I do right now for some reason."

"I will reserve a space for you as my trophy wife after the war," purrs Azula, rolling up a scroll of war meeting notes.

"Really?" Ty Lee's eyes well with tears.

"I was messing with you. But… feelings… of attachment are mutual."

Ty Lee doubts she'll get anything better than that.


	5. Chapter 5

**005\. Cake**

After the Invasion, Ty Lee offers Azula a cinnamon cupcake. She holds it in her soft hand with a softer smile and a gleam in her eyes.

Azula eyes the cupcake, crushes it in her hand, and kisses Ty Lee. It takes their breath away, and Azula surprises herself by doing it.

Ty Lee can think only about how Azula's lips are sugary sweet. Her fingers gently lift up the back of Azula's shirt, tracing candy-floss silky smooth fingers across Azula's skin.

It gives her goosebumps.

"Do you want to go to my room?" nervously offers Azula.

Ty Lee nods.

 **006\. Hurricane**

An hour post the cinnamon flavored victory kiss, they have sex for the first time. Afterwards, in the eye of the storm, Ty Lee drifts.

"You're like… like…" says Ty Lee.

"Like?" asks Azula, smirking.

"Like a hurricane." Ty Lee grins in victory. "Like a hurricane."

Azula glares softly. "I'm not water; I'm fire."

"A firestorm, then. A fire tornado."

"That does not seem positive.

"But I like it. I like it a lot."

Azula's lips curl. Ty Lee's heart flutters.

"I like it too," she says honestly, running two fingertips down the length of Ty Lee's smooth fawn arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**007\. Addicted**

"Are we addicted to danger?" Azula asks, knowing Ty Lee will not give an intelligent answer. It feels quite a bit like talking to a mirror.

"I don't know. Do you think we are?" Ty Lee replies, which is utterly predicable.

Azula advances on her. Two steps. Two steps. Three steps.

Ty Lee feels her heated breath against her neck and struggles to breathe. It is like drowning.

"I think we are," Azula whispers.

Ty Lee closes her eyes and breathes in that beautiful girl in front of her.

"It's not a habit I wanna break."

"I agree with you."

 **008\. Homewrecker**

"If my father knew," says Azula coldly, "it would destroy our family."

Ty Lee watches Azula pace. The evening started nicely with the two of them making out on the bed, and then Azula suddenly had a few panicked thoughts and started doing that thing where she walks in a vaguely oblong shape back and forth repeating her worries and livid thoughts.

"I won't tell him. He won't find out," Ty Lee suggests hopefully.

Azula shoots her a glare that makes her heart skip a beat.

"He'll find out. He always does."

"I love you," says Ty Lee.

Azula blinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**009\. Confused**

"What are we, princess?" Ty Lee inquires.

Azula wants an answer. She loves the feeling of knowing everything, and she always is the smartest person in the room. Being a mere mortal, capable of confusion, makes her sick.

"I don't know," Azula softly and begrudgingly admits.

"Are you, are you…" Ty Lee gets nervous and trails off. She doesn't want Azula to lash out, or worse, leave her.

"Am I?" Azula retorts in a mocking tone.

"Are you confused too?" Ty Lee breathes in deeply and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Yes," quietly says Azula, averting her eyes. "Yes, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**010\. Last Words**

"My father knows about us," Azula breathlessly says. "Any last words?"

"Luckily, I planned my last words. They're 'Please don't murder me.'"

Azula cannot help but crack a small smile. "A classic. I certainly can respect that."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me."

"Are you honestly that naïve?" Azula takes a breath. "Yes, of course you are. You are the ultimate naivete, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee squints, puzzled. "I don't know what that means but I think it's an insult."

"It is a harsh truth. If you consider that an insult, so be it," Azula coolly replies.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**011\. Teenagers**

"You _are teenagers_ ," growls Ozai, seizing Azula by the arms and forcing her to make eye contact with him. Her eyelashes flutter and her heart pounds.

"I am aware, father." She did not mean to sound so insolent, but too late.

"You are clearly unaware of what an idiot you're being. If you let teenage hormones ruin an entre war for me, I will kill you in a split second," states her father, tightening his grip. "And I'll kill her first."

"I… I understand." Azula bows her head.

He does not release her.

She does not care if he does.

 **012\. Colors**

The Boiling Rock. Where Ty Lee at last showed her true colors.

Azula watches the guards drag her away. She wants to find satisfaction, but she does not. The betrayal hurts terribly.

Betrayal causes rage. Betrayal removes all emotions. Betrayal turns a world of color into black and white until all you can feel is blue hot hatred.

Princess Azula only wishes she could have predicted this.

Then she would not have let Ty Lee convince her that she was loved and wanted, then remove the veil and show it was a lie the whole time.

Azula suppresses her tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**013\. Satisfied**

Ty Lee finds satisfaction in nothing for years.

She runs back and forth between every possible outlet for her beautiful madness. The guilt consumes her but she ignores it and keeps trying everything and anything under the sun. Maybe that would please some people, maybe that would please her when she was young, but it doesn't.

It doesn't. It doesn't. It doesn't.

She just wants to bleed out all her feelings and maybe when she was drained dry of her pounding wild heart she would at last be satisfied with something.

When she sees Azula again she wrecks it all.

 **014\. Ghost**

Azula lives in Ty Lee like a ghost.

Azula herself lives like a ghost.

They both seek something their hearts cannot name. Not each other. That never even occurs to them—or so they pretend—because when they find people who interest them, they know they have never met girls like each other before.

So they drift.

Not dead.

But not alive.

Just ghosts with beating hearts, heated and nauseous and tired and numb. So numb. Very numb. And they try to act like it's all okay.

It's not.

They keep drifting.

Not dead, not alive, ghosts with beating hearts.

 **015\. Forever**

"It's not for forever," nervously whispers Ty Lee. "I'm only here for a little bit. It was really nice of Zuko to let you back."

"He would let anyone do anything," states Azula wickedly, crossing her arms. "I don't want to hear this from you. Why would I want you around anyway? Why would I want you around _forever_?"

Ty Lee blushes and looks away. Azula remains steadfast and cold.

She never wanted to be having this conversation. Ty Lee _burst in_ like she belonged, or like they were still together, or like nothing ever happened to rip them apart.

 **016\. Four Seasons, Four Loves**

"What is it with music night?" demands Azula.

"It looks fun," says Ty Lee.

"Shut up, Ty Lee," snaps Azula. "Our friendship is probationary at the moment. Do not ruin it by humoring my absurd uncle."

"But I love this song. I love all the seasons too."

"That's pointless. Every season but summer should be abolished and anyone with—"

"I'm sorry, Azula."

"You are sorry Azula for _what_?" snaps the princess.

Ty Lee doesn't know.

"I'm sorry I never… appreciated you," says Ty Lee. That always gets her out of trouble with the princess she is trying to befriend.

 **017\. Sinister**

Ty Lee knows her decision is awful.

She knows Azula is a bad person, sinister to the core. But, here she was, ready to ask the princess on a date. Their friendship only has been building for about a month, but Ty Lee thinks she still loves Azula. Or else she would never have tolerated her like she does.

"Hey, uhm, princess…" Ty Lee begins, staring at the girl with wicked golden eyes. Sinister, evil, terrible, sexy. "Do you wanna go on a romantic date sometime?"

The way Azula's eyes flash terrifies Ty Lee.

But then she states casually, "Sure."

 **018\. Jealousy**

"Did you take me on a date just to flirt with other people in front of me?" demands Azula, restraining herself from committing murder and therefore getting herself imprisoned forever. No one is worth that.

"I'm not flirting with anybody but you," lies Ty Lee, because she honestly really loves it when Azula is jealous because it means she cares or something like that.

"Good," says Azula bitterly. "Keep it that way."

Ty Lee's eyes sparkle. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Azula averts her eyes because she hates that she wants this girl back. She hates that she might possibly potentially love her.


	11. Chapter 11

**019\. Paradise**

"We're in love," says Ty Lee, taking a twirl for emphasis. Mai watches her without a single change in expression. "It's like paradise being in love, isn't it?"

She sighs airily. Mai tries not to be _too_ sickened by this entire thing. Love is nauseating enough to her, much less love with Azula.

"People don't change, Ty Lee," says Mai. "Bad people are bad forever. That's how it works."

"Well," Ty Lee replies, patting Mai on the head. "I beg to differ."

"I beg you to please shut up about this relationship for five minutes."

"You're uninvited from paradise."

"Good."

 **020\. Boys**

"I don't know if I ever liked boys," remarks Ty Lee as she climbs a tree. Azula does not reply. "I really don't. I mean, they're just my thing but not my thing at the same time. I guess they're cute. Are they cute?"

Azula looks up at her as they climb to the highest branch they can reach.

"I think you are good at flirting with them," states Azula, "which means you probably like them. I am not an expert on this sort of thing."

"You're an expert on most things," Ty Lee says, honestly not mockingly.

"I suppose."

 **021\. Bittersweet**

Ty Lee looks up at the stars, streaks of dust crossing the sky in a light indigo hue. She keeps thinking about how every time things start going right, they start going wrong. She's happy. Really. A very happy and optimistic girl, but her life has always been awfully bittersweet.

She wants her relationship with Azula to be serious. To get serious. But, at the same time, she knows it can't end well with a girl like her girlfriend.

But is it worth it?

She always liked stories with bittersweet endings, after all.

They're beautiful. More beautiful than the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**022\. Dancing**

Ty Lee does not know if Mai is right or not. Maybe bad people are bad forever. Maybe no one can truly reform, but when Azula takes her hand in the middle of the street, Ty Lee sees a flash in her golden eyes that never was there before.

She is not spontaneous. She is not affectionate or romantic.

Yet, they danced in public. Azula would _never_ do something like that.

So, even if she stayed _bad_ , at least she had changed a little bit. Enough to make Ty Lee happier than she had ever before been in her life.

 **023\. Hunger**

They kiss and touch. Azula's lips leave invisible, burning scars that tingle and ache and make Ty Lee's hunger only intensify.

Every time they are alone they cannot resist. Azula kisses Ty Lee and bites down on her lower lip, swallowing a moan. They are in some hidden, abandoned, forsaken room in the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

Azula's fingernails dig into Ty Lee's soft skin. Ty Lee weaves her fingers in Azula's hair and gently holds her.

The door opens and they hastily pull apart, Ty Lee accidentally tearing Azula's tresses.

"We're not making out, I promise!" chirps Ty Lee.

 **024\. Unpredictable**

So, here is the thing. Ty Lee does not know if this will last or be perfect or if the fights every other day will go on forever or if her heart will ever harden too much to save her princess. She does not know if they are soulmates or if she just misses how simple her younger days were or if she wants to redeem herself somehow.

She just knows that life is unpredictable and wild and she won't waste time speculating.

She just knows she is very, very happy lying down beside Azula every night.

Love is unpredictable.

 **THE END**


End file.
